


Meeting Brendan

by KattoRupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRupin/pseuds/KattoRupin
Summary: It was the year 2013, and a kid showed up out of nowhere claiming that he was Steve’s son from the future. With his existence, perhaps the dream of stability and domestic life that Steve once had was not something he left in the past anymore.





	Meeting Brendan

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. All silly mistakes are mine (sorry)  
Will try to update regularly

Steve had always thought that this century was full of surprises (both pleasant and unpleasant ones). Sure, there was no flying car yet, but the future had a ton of things that Steve was grateful for: polio and many diseases had been cured, the Internet was invented (super helpful), and movies were in color now. But new things could be hard to process sometimes if you are a 90 year- old man, the technology, lifestyle, and fashion had developed and flourish so much that sometimes Steve wondered if he had woken up on a different planet. He saw unbelievable things upon waking up, like Gods and alien army from the sky and a green monster and super suits. To be honest, after the New York battle, Steve had doubted that nothing could surprise him anymore. Apparently, this new century needed to prove him wrong again.

It was a normal day in their superhero life. Beat up some baddies, cleaned up the mess, patched up any wound and went back to the Tower for a debrief. While Steve was in the midst of criticizing Tony for not following orders again (which Tony totally ignored and Steve bet that the billionaire had already dozed off behind those sunglasses), Jarvis announced that an intruder had been detected in one of Tony's labs. The team swiftly moved, all geared up ready to face whoever stupid enough to trespass the Avengers’ property. 

They were all surprised when the light went on. Standing in front of their eyes was a little boy, his eyes wide and frightened. But what came out of his mouth while staring straight at Steve made him froze.

“Dad?”  
*~*~*

They were skeptical at first because Steve had just been out of the ice for more than a year and it was impossible for him to have a kid this big. But the little boy asked them about the year and claimed that he was from the future, 2035 to be exact, and an accident had landed him here. Steve didn’t look convinced until the kid said something about Steve’s mother and how he had always wanted to name his daughter Sarah and how he used to put newspapers in his shoes. Steve looked pale as if he had seen a ghost. They wanted to question the boy more, but a loud rumble came from his stomach cut them off. So Natasha and Tony had led the kid to their communal kitchen, while Bruce and Steve went to the lab to have his DNA checked. 

“What’s your name, kid?” Natasha smiled softly, asking the little child before her. The boy was eating a spoonful of cereal, and Natasha couldn’t help thinking that the kid had a big appetite just like Steve. He also had Steve’s blond hair and blue eyes, which were gleaming behind a pair of glasses. The boy carefully chewed and swallowed everything before answering.

“I’m Brendan, nice to meet you!” He said gleefully.

“How old are you?”

“I’m almost 8.”

“You don’t look like an 8- year- old child.” Tony, who had been watching Brendan the whole time, remarked. The kid looked scrawny and he only stood up to Tony’s waist. So fragile and vulnerable. Which was a tragedy, because if Captain America’s kid didn’t inherit his post- serum body, chances are they would have pretty impressive medical records.

“Dad always says I still grow, and someday I will be just like him,” Brendan said, bright blue eyes shone with pride when mentioning his dad. 

Speaking of the dad, Steve didn’t come back yet. The soldier was probably still shocked and trying to wrap his head around this. It was not every day that a child just appeared out of thin air and called you dad, which of course had happened to the billionaire a few times back to his playboy day. So far all they had known was that the kid came from the future and to be honest, Tony didn’t buy this whole time-traveling thing. He secretly had Jarvis scanned Brendan one more time to make sure that the kid was not some evil clone or magical entity. 

Footsteps coming from the hallway snapped Tony from his thought. His phone vibrated as Jarvis informed him that the kid sitting there was indeed human and real. 

“We’ve got the result.” Bruce announced, waving some files. “He is definitely Steve’s child.”

Well, perhaps time traveling was possible after all, Tony mused.

“Guys, will you give us a minute?” Steve asked, his eyes still fixed on the kid since the moment he came back with Bruce. Natasha and Tony stood up and swiftly left the room, Tony gave the super soldier a little pat on his shoulder on his way out, which Steve returned with a small smile. 

When everyone had left, Steve approached his son and sat down on the chair next to him. The kid sat upright and folded his hands on his lap, a gesture so solemn that it suddenly reminded Steve of a soldier facing his Commander. Steve smiled.

“Hey, I haven’t known your name yet.”

“I’m Brendan. Nice to meet you, Dad!” his son beamed and hold out a hand. Steve took his hand and gingerly shook it.

“Nice to meet you too, son.” Something fluttered in Steve’s chest. Steve had a dream, once. About a normal life, a little house filled with laughter from children and a wife in his arm, but he left them all behind after plunging the Valkyrie into the cold water of the Atlantic Ocean. Somehow, as if it was a Godsent miracle, he could see the dream materialized beautifully right in front of his eyes again right now, and for the first time since coming out of the ice Steve felt hopeful about the future.

“Dad, stop looking at me. It’s so weird.” Brendan’s chuckle pulled Steve out of his thought. He smiled and muttered a sorry. Right, he needed to ask Brendan something more important. So far, all they had known was that Brendan came from the future. Brendan did not belong to this timeline, therefore they needed to return him to the right timeline as soon as possible in order to avoid undesirable consequences. Plus, Steve was sure that his future self would panic and worry- sick upon realizing that his son had disappeared, so the sooner they returned Brendan the better. 

“Brendan. can you tell me how did you end up here?”

“Well, it’s a long story.” Brendan scratched his head nervously and Steve found the gesture so endearing. “You see, I was visiting you and Sarah at the compound when an attack happened. So, I ran away and tried to hide, but then I stumbled upon this machine and it suddenly started working. The next thing I knew is that I had landed here in 2013.” Brendan looked a little sad. “Do you think you will be mad at me?” 

“Well, based on my personal experience, I would never be mad at my kid for doing the right thing. You were very brave and smart, and it was just an accident. I’m sure we would find a way to send you back soon.” Steve smiled when seeing Brendan brightened up immediately from his words.

They talked for about an hour. Steve now knew that his son loved drawing, he was good at most of the subjects at school except P.E, he liked donuts with red, blue and white sprinkles (Hey, I liked that too- Steve said), hated bullies and so many other things. The girl named Sarah that Brendan mentioned earlier was actually his daughter, and unlike Brendan, Sarah inherited his physical strength and had started training as a Young Avengers. Steve suddenly felt a surge of pride, but he also noticed someone missing from the picture throughout their conversation.

“So, your mother. How is she?”

“Um… Not around…” There was a long pause before Brendan could open his mouth to speak, and he didn’t even look at Steve when he said. Brendan's face fell and Steve could see that the kid was uncomfortable with the question. 

“I’m sorry I’ve asked.” His chest tightened. It must have been hard for the kids to lose a loved one at such a young age. Fate was cruel, and Steve had always known that. It gave you hope, then took it away. Steve silently hoped that even if their time together might be short, he did make her happy somehow.

“No, it’s OK Dad.” Brendan managed a small smile. “We will meet again someday, I’m sure.”

“Yeah… Let’s… Let’s not talk about that.” Steve squeezed his son’s hand. “So, do you like to have dinner with us? I know you’ve just eaten, but we’re having donuts for dessert today.”

“Yes!” Brendan said eagerly and Steve couldn’t help smiling. Until they figured out a way to send Brendan back to the future, the two of them would have a lot of fun together

**Author's Note:**

> In Irish, Brendan means Prince and Sarah means Princess  
A hint about the "mother" (hehe)


End file.
